


The life of a dead girl

by DBGreece



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Horror, Minor Character Death, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: Set within the same world as "The life of Darix, an adventure through the regions" This story follows Yurei, a Ghost Pokemon trainer, and how she got her four Pokemon that she keeps with her. Features some death and murder, not super descriptive, but hits some harsh points at times.
Kudos: 7





	The life of a dead girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikyo Yuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kikyo+Yuuki).



Yurei sighed as she opened up her umbrella. It had been such a nice day before the sun decided to show back up. With the sun shining once again people were making their way back on the streets to enjoy what was left of the day, before noticing Yurei that is. Once people started to notice her walking down the street, many of them turned to go the other direction, making it a point to avoid eye contact with the girl. Most people would be discouraged by everyone avoiding them, but Yurei paid them no mind. Hardly anyone had talked to her since she had died, or at least since most people thought she died.

~~~

Yurei met her first partner Pokemon when she was very young, that Pokemon was a Mimikyu that had been wandering around her hometown. One day while she had been out playing, the Mimikyu wandered into the girl's backyard, curiously the girl was not scared of the Pokemon, but instead offered it a seat at the table where she was playing. When her parents came to check on their daughter, they were terrified at the sight before them.

The Mimikyu was raised, it's back facing the parents and it's cloak open to the little girl. Instead of screaming in terror as most others would at the true sight of a Mimikyu, the girl simply laughed and hugged the Pokemon tightly. From that moment onwards everyone around her, even her parents, assumed that the Pokemon had killed her and that the person they saw walking around was a ghost hanging onto the natural world by a thread.

~~~

As Yurei walked the streets of the town she twirled the balls hanging from her umbrella. Each one had one of her partners inside it, although most people would not know it due to Pokeballs not being mass-produced yet. Holding each one in her hands, Yurei remembered meeting each of her four partners. Each one was special, but every time she caught one, people seemed to think her more and more like a ghost and less like a living person.

~~~

Even though her parents did not see her as a living person anymore, Yurei still had to find ways to find food and shelter growing up. Luckily with a Pokemon as terrifying as Mimikyu, this was never a problem for her. One day while traveling Yurei and Mimi stopped at a local hotel that offered “free rooms to anyone with a Mimikyu.” The pair were set up inside their room, enjoying the food that had been provided for them when they heard a ruckus outside their room. Upon opening the door to see what was going on, the two saw a man yelling at a Pokemon, a Yamask to be specific.

“How could you lose that fight!” The man shouted as he kicked the Pokemon against a wall. “I had all of next week's pay riding on you doing a good job!”

The Pokemon let out a scared cry as it hugged it's mask tightly in fear.

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?! You’re sorry?!” The man shouted yet again, snatching the mask from the Pokemons hands.

Yurei and Mimi looked around the hallway, seeing if anyone was going to help the poor Pokemon. All they heard, however, was people closing their doors even tighter in an attempt to ignore the fighting. Growing frustrated at the non-action, Yurei motioned for Mimi to move behind the man as she got ready to speak.

“You know, yelling in the halls isn't polite to the other guests,” Yurei said coldly as she stared at the man.

“Get lost girl!” He spat at her, waving the mask close to her face. “This isn't any of your business. This worthless Pokemon just cost me everything, so now I'm going to sell what little I have left with the gold in its mask!”

The Pokemon looked at its trainer in shock, running over to grab his leg to beg him to not sell its mask. Without even looking at the Pokemon, the man kicked it away again, with a painful screech coming from the hurt Yamask.

“That's not polite sir.” She said calmly, looking over at the Yamask. “I'm going to ask you to return the mask to your Yamask at once.”

The man growled at Yurei, glaring at her with hate. “Or what little girl. That's my Pokemon and I can do to it what I damn well please.” He said through gritted teeth.

“That's a shame, I’d watch your back if I were you,” Yurei replied, waving her hand as she turned to the Yamask. “Mimi, you know what to do.” She finished as she knelt next to the Yamask.

The last thing Yamask saw of its previous owner was him turning around to see a shadow with glowing red eyes before Yurei blocked its view.

“Don't worry about him little one.” She said, reaching her hand out to the Yamask. “He will be a Pokemon himself soon enough.”

Yamask responded with an inquisitive “Yama?” Confused at what she was saying.

Yurei giggled before petting the Yamask’s head gently. “Don't worry about it too much Yam, I will take care of you from now on.” She said with a small smile on her face.

Once the screams subsided from behind them, Mimi appeared next to Yurei, holding the Yamask mask in its tendrils. Seeing this the Yamask quickly jumped towards Mimi, cuddling the mask tightly once it was back in its possession. Once the Yamask was calm once again, the three moved back into their room to get to know each other before they went out on the town the next day.

~~~

Giggling to herself, Yurei spun the balls on her umbrella again. Today was a special day for her, so this trip down memory lane was a pleasant time for her. As she drew closer to her destination she held the next Heavy Ball in her hand, smiling as she pressed it to her forehead.

~~~

Traveling with multiple Pokemon was a little difficult for Yurei, but she always found a way to manage. To her surprise, even when she got further from her hometown, many inns still let her stay and eat for no charge, although she wasn't sure if this was because they were being kind because they were scared of Mimi, or because they thought she was a ghost from their past come to haunt them. Either way, she did not mind the freedom it granted her, though the money Mimi had ‘found’ from Yam’s owner was beginning to run dry.

While they were looking for a cheap place to get food from when they heard a commotion coming from a schoolyard. Upon inspection, Yurei could see a group of kids huddled around a small Pokemon which was crying. Mimi began moving over to them, ready to attack like it had Yam’s owner before Yurei motioned it back to her side.

“What's going on here?” She said to the group of children calmly.

A few of the children jumped up in shock, holding their hands back in shame of being caught.

“Oh, hi lady.” One of them stammered out.

“We weren't doing anything, honest.” Another chimed in.

“Then why is that Pokemon crying over there?” She questioned, pointing towards the small creature slowly.

In the center of the children was a Hattena, holding its arms over its head as it cried.

“Then how come it's crying?” She asked coldly, glaring at the children as she hoped for a good answer.

“Because that's how it talks.” The lead kid said as she stood up. “We aren't doing anything to it, ma’am, only standing near it and talking about how much school sucks.” She finished with a smirk on her face.

Noticing the children weren't focused on it, the Hattena took this opportunity to run over to Yurei. Once it reached her it huddled behind Yam, shaking in fear from the children.

“That's not how it talks and you know it.” She spat out calmly. “Hattena dislike strong emotions, so you just ‘talking about school’ puts it in a lot of pain. I will be taking the Hattena so that you can't hurt it anymore.” She said as she bent down and picked up the small creature.

“You can't take that Pokemon!” The lead girl shouted. “My father gave me that Pokemon and it's mine!”

Hattnea began crying at the surge of emotions near it, which displeased Yurei.

“If a child cannot learn to properly take care of a Pokemon, it is not allowed to keep a Pokemon.” She said, turning her back to the children. “I suggest you drop it before Mimi does to you what she did to Yam’s abusive owner.”

None of the children moved as the Mimikyu inched closer to them. As it began to make a sound and lift it's cloak up, all of the children ran towards the school building screaming in terror. Mimi and Yam simply laughed at the sight before catching back up to Yurei.

“It’s alright now little one.” She said as calmly as possible. “I have you now, and I won't let anyone distress you again Athena.” Yurei said as she gently stroked the Pokemon's head.

~~~

As Yurei walked along lost in her memories, she almost missed her destination: her childhood home. It had been five years since she had last been home due to how her parents felt about their ‘dead child’. She had promised she would not return for five years, and it was time to see how her parents were faring with the gift she had left them.

Smiling to herself, Yurei pulled the fourth Pokeball from her umbrella. Opening it up she confirmed that it was still empty like she had thought. The girl that gave them to her had explained that Pokemon couldn't wander into them, but she was still cautious of it. Spinning it in her hand Yurei thought back on the last day she was here and the Pokemon that belonged in this Pokeball.

~~~

“Get out, we don't have a child anymore!” Kori shouted as he waved his arms at Yurei.

“Get out of our house evil spirit!” Soya screamed as she hid behind her husband.

Yurei sighed as she rose slowly to her feet. Both the adults jumped back in fear as their daughter rose to her feet. Shaking her head, Yurei walked into the other room for a moment as her parents watched in horror. After a few moments, she returned with a Pokemon in her hands, a small Litwick.

“If you want me to leave so badly then I will.” She spat at them, holding the Pokemon up towards them. “This is Wicky, he is going to watch over you while I leave. You will make sure to stare at his flame for at least an hour every day if you don't then I will have to return early and punish you.” She finished coldly.

“Return?” Soya questioned.

“But you said you were leaving!” Kori stuttered out.

“I am leaving.” She smirked. “For five years. At the end of the five years, I am going to see if you've changed at all. I truly hope Wicky can help you in that aspect.” She said with a smile. “Now with that, Mimi and I will be off, let's go girl.”

“Kyu kyu!” Mimi said excitedly as she followed Yurei.

The parents stared at the Litwick curiously, unsure of what Yurei had meant by her demands. Taking their eyes off the small Pokemon for a moment to ensure Yurei had left, the two let their guard down.

“Lit lit!” Wicky said angrily at the two as they stopped looking at its flame.

Letting out a quick yelp, the two returned their gaze to the little Pokemon. The sound of the door closing was the last sound the two heard of their daughter as she left.

~~~

“Oh Wicky, I'm home!” Yurei called out as she opened the door to the house.

The house was in deep disrepair from when she had last seen it. The furniture had a thick layer of dust resting upon them. The food on the table had gone rotten and had Cutie Flies circling it, taking what little scraps of nutrition they could from it. Even the windows had fallen apart, letting the air come and go from the house as it pleased.

“Wick lit!” called the Pokemon from another room.

Making her way towards the room with the Pokemon in it, Yurei smiled at the sight she saw. Sitting on either side of the Pokemon were Yurei’s parents, or what was left of them at least. Both of their bodies were shriveled husks, their breath was gone and the blood no longer pumping through their veins. Walking over to both of the bodies, Yurei gently kissed both of their foreheads, and with each one, the bodies crumbled to dust.

“Good job Wicky!” Yurei exclaimed as she picked up the Litwick. “They did change over the five years didn't they?”

“Lit lick!” The Pokemon cried.

“You've gotten stronger from them haven't you Wicky?” Yurei asked the small Pokemon.

“Wick!” Wicky exclaimed as he made his flame glow stronger.

“Well, the five years are over, and it's time for you to join me and Mimi on our journey.” She said holding the Pokeball to the Pokemon. “This is a Pokeball, it's meant to be a safe place for you to stay in. I know it's meant for heavier Pokemon, but I figured you would still enjoy it.”

Wicky moved over to the ball and held it in his hands “We wick!” It said expectantly.

Yurei giggled and took the ball back from Wicky. Screwing the top of the ball she summoned Wicky into its new home. Once it situated to show Wicky was caught, Yurei fastened the ball back on her umbrella with the others. Rising back to her feet Yurei fixed her dress before walking out the door.

As she exited the house, Yurei made sure to close the door gently. Despite this, as soon as the door closed the entire house fell to the ground. With the house gone, nothing remained of Yurei's parents except the memories that she had, though those wouldn't be remembered for very long.


End file.
